


Temptation

by breejah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Characters, Crack Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Hedonism, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Promiscuity, Prostate Milking, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome - M/M/M, casual sexual relationships, implied polyamory, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Deciding to clean up in the public showers after a supply run, Lance stumbles in on a scene that leads to a pleasant surprise for him and those he interrupted.Rated E; Crack fic, OT3 pairing, sexual content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots of implied casual sex, along with actual sex, amongst the crew of Voltron in this slutty one-shot. If you're not open-minded about that subject, this may not be the fic for you. For those it is, enjoy!

Lance was exhausted, sweaty, and covered in grime. Hitting the showers by the changing station in the cargo bay was the only thing on his brain the moment he slid down the exit shaft of Blue, still reeling from his run across space and the trouble he’d stumbled into on the way back to the castle ship.

 _First thing – shower. Second thing – food. Third thing – sleep. If I’m lucky then…_ His thoughts trailed off as he unbuckled his paladin gear, shoving them in his cubby hole in the changing room, then grabbed a towel by the door, heading for the showers.

He was hearing moaning, and the indistinguishable sound of sex.

Immediately, Lance went tense, freezing as he muffled the sound of his own breathing to hear who it was. They’d been on the ship for years at this rate, and he knew how the others were, merely curious who he stood a chance of encountering.  Depending on who it was, he’d grab a stall, wash himself, mind his own business, and leave – but if it was one of a few select folks, he would spend the extra few minutes to walk to his own quarters and shower there, covered in muck or not. Sex was traded like chores or supply runs – everyone dipped their hands in it on occasion, even Lance. As he listened, he heard a few subdued groans, making him ruffle a hand through his hair and exhale in relief, stepping forward to look for a free shower stall.

It was Keith and Shiro. They’d been consistent partners now for at least the last six months, singling themselves off together more often than not. Lance suspected, whether they wanted to admit it or not, that feelings had become involved. Allura had enjoyed Shiro for a time, then Keith, then finally Lance himself. Ever since Keith and Shiro finally started having sex on a consistent basis, he could tell Allura was surprised, perhaps even a little bit jealous. Not that Lance minded, since it was usually him she went to in order to make Shiro or Keith take notice, not that either did.

The only crew members Lance hadn’t messed with was Coran, Pidge and Hunk. Hunk because he was his best friend and Lance just _couldn’t_ see him that way, Coran because he reminded Lance of his elderly school professors back at the academy and Pidge because she was a lesbian. She and Allura had a long-standing open relationship, but unlike Keith and Shiro, emotion was cast aside for simple pleasures of the flesh.

Turning on a faucet, paying them no mind two stalls down, Lance closed his eyes and let the spray hit him full force. As he scrubbed, he heard the groans join in chorus with one another, followed by a muffled shout from one – then silence.

Lance rolled his eyes, knowing they had paused because he was there. They, like him it seemed, didn’t like displaying their affair in front of certain people. He chuckled, calling out over the sound of the shower so they didn’t have to pause. He was almost clean anyways. “It’s me,” he called out, scrubbing down his scalp. “I’ll be gone in a minute. Covered in space grime. You don’t need to stop on my accord. I’ll be out of your hair in a few, tops.”

Lance resumed scrubbing, hearing nothing change. Shrugging a shoulder, he grabbed the soap bar and began scouring his skin, trying to finish up the job as quickly as possible. Within the minutes promised, he was done, reaching forward to press off the water and head out.

Shiro’s hand suddenly shot out from the side, stopping him. He couldn’t hold back the jolt if he wanted, shocked he hadn't heard him approach, looking over his shoulder to scowl at the older male and show his annoyance. He wasn't sure why Shiro was here - it wasn't like he'd been jerking off, even as good as those sounds they'd been making sounded. He'd fucked them both, he knew how good they both were in their own ways, but he respected they didn't want others in on their little 'relationship' these days. Shiro surprised him again by grinning and reaching up, gripping his jaw suddenly and kissing him.

He grunted in surprise, trying to pull back, but felt his body press into a warm wall of flesh as he did so. _Keith,_ his mind supplied, even as the other male’s fingers trailed down his flank, then reached forward, gripping his cock in steady fingers and pumped. Lance shuddered, feeling Keith’s erection pressing between the cheeks of his ass, and Shiro stepped more fully forward, going flush against Lance’s chest, canting his hips in a way Lance could both feel his erection at his hip and there still being enough room for Keith to fondle his cock into a half-state of readiness. _Well, fuck,_ he surmised, shocked but amused that they'd suddenly decided to add him into their water sports, feeling his cock swell.

Shiro’s lips didn’t stop, his tongue tracing along the seam of his own until Lance opened up to him, then plowed inside. He went along with it, even as he continued to be surprised that Keith and Shiro both were starting this, but he’d been lovers to both of them at one time or another, so of course it immediately turned him on. Within seconds, he was fully erect, throbbing in Keith's calloused fingers, his balls drawing up tight as Keith continued to stroke him and Shiro's tongue did things to the inside of his mouth that made his blood sing inside his veins.

“We finally managed to get you alone,” Keith panted softly in Lance’s ear, even as Shiro kept kissing him. It felt _amazing_ and even as tired as Lance was, he couldn’t help but respond. Still, Keith’s words surprised him enough he yanked back his lips from Shiro’s own, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. They'd been looking for him? To do what, exactly? Fuck? Didn't they keep each other busy enough as it was? They'd been shutting down Allura and others separately - so why now?

“Why?” He panted, even as Shiro leaned over him, kissing along his collar bones. Keith kept pumping his cock, making him grit his teeth, a groan rumbling out of his throat before he could help it. “Aren’t you two exclusive now?”

“I had this fantasy, you see,” Keith whispered in his ear, tracing the shell of it with his tongue, as Shiro suddenly dropped down, shoving Keith’s hand away to take Lance’ cock in his mouth. Lance groaned at how aggressive Shiro was – all strong suction, the faint trace of teeth, and a firm rolling grip on his balls. His thighs quivered as Keith went on. “I wanted Shiro to fuck you, while you fucked me. What do you say, Lance? Would you do that for me?”

Lance shuddered, groaning, his hips thrusting faintly forward, forcing his cock further down Shiro’s throat.  _Yes, absolutely - fuck yes,_ his mind barked out, feeling Keith grind his dick into his hip, Shiro sucking his cock like he wanted to eat it like dessert. Did they even have to ask?

“ _Yes_ ,” He managed to grunt out, spasming against them both. It had been at least a week since he’d fucked someone and he was already tired of his hand. Lance didn’t want entanglements on the road, so he had avoided the crew’s offers lately, slowly getting the impression the fun fuck-fest days were over and regular partners and territories over bodies were being formed. Lance hadn't wanted any part of that, so he'd stayed on the sidelines, avoiding anything even resembling commitment up until now. Still, _this_ was something he could do.

“Stop unless you want me to come and this is over before it starts,” he told Shiro, his voice perhaps a little too sharp, watching as Shiro pulled off his cock and stood - eyes dark, lips puffy, expression hungry. Lance stared, then turned, gripping Keith’s shoulders and whirling him around, pushing him up against the stall wall, probing his fingers between the cheeks of Keith's ass. Just as he suspected, the noises he’d heard earlier was Shiro fucking him and Keith was already prepped, loose, and slick. Lance didn’t waste time, lining his cock up as he canted Keith’s hips back, then shoved inside.

Keith cried out, throwing his head back against Lance’s shoulder, so he reached up, lacing his fingers through Keith’s dark hair, and began to slowly grind into him. Looking over his shoulder, he watched Shiro stroke his own cock, then come forward, gripping Lance’s own hips and trying to slow his pace. Lance, for his part, wasn’t quite eager to stop his movements, and wrestled against Shiro for dominance for a few seconds. Shiro, however, was stronger and had the added bonus of a mechanical arm to stop him.

“Because you made me force you,” Shiro leaned forward, whispering in Lance’s ear, making his skin prickle, “I’m going to make you pay for that.” Lance shivered, hoping that's how Shiro would have responded, and waited for what came next.

Without notice, Shiro angled himself and shoved inside Lance without warning, making him groan in pleasured pain. Shiro was the largest of the crew – of any man Lance had fucked, and at that point, there’d been a lot between their stops across the galaxies they'd visited – and set the pace, barely giving Lance room to angle himself as Shiro pounded and held tight.

Keith mewled against the wall, moaning his and Shiro’s name both. “Stroke my cock, _please_ Lance,” Keith gasped, shuddering and tightening around Lance as he finally found a rhythm to keep with Shiro’s punishing pace. Lance reached forward, finding Keith’s cock sandwiched up against the wall, twitching and heavily slick with precum, then began pumping him eagerly, even as Shiro growled in his ear and moved - _hard_.

Lance wasn’t sure if it was being buried in Keith’s ass, Shiro punish-fucking him, or stroking Keith’s cock, but soon, he felt the fire-lick sensation of heaviness broiling up from the base of his spine. He was going to come hard and very, very soon. The orgasm building up was strong, perhaps the strongest he'd ever had, and shock flickered in the back of his mind even as it ripped up from the roots of his soul, like pine cones being tossed in a fire. “ _Not—gonna—last_ ,” He managed to grind out, right before he exploded, shouting out his release in a hoarse scream, everything going white hot and electric, a supernova of sensation that nearly blotted out all feeling besides the sudden euphoria he felt.

Faintly, he felt Keith’s cock twitch and throb in his grip, then felt the dripping warm globs of Keith’s come spurting against the wall and running down his fingers. Shiro ground down _deep,_ making Lance groan and _keep_ coming, Shiro’s cock large enough to scrape and rub at just the right angle to trigger his prostate, extending his climax like Lance remembered, before he too seemed to stiffen and groan out his climax, the soft kicks of his buried shaft unmistakable, followed by the flood of heat inside him.

“ _Fucking- **shit** -fuck_,” Lance rasped, both dropping his head against Keith’s shoulders and then slamming it back against Shiro’s chest when they all simultaneously climaxed, his own long and mind-altering.

Slowly, he felt Shiro pull out, gentle and sweet against his earlier punishing take. Lance withdrew as well, still trembling, even as Keith still leaned against the wall himself, eyes closed, a blissful expression on his face, even as cum dripped down the back of his thighs. Lance slumped against the other wall, even as Shiro stepped forward, pulling Keith against him before he too, seemed to steady himself in the shower. Not knowing what else to say – _Thanks for the killer orgasm? I almost died, that was so good? See you at dinner?_ – he closed his eyes and willed his neurons to stop firing, still feeling almost drugged from his orgasmic high.

“Told you he’d be perfect,” Keith whispered, shattering the sudden silence in the shower stall, amidst their combined heavy breathing. “Can we take him as our third?”

Lance blinked, frowning, glancing over at the two men when Keith’s words registered. Watching how Shiro stroked Keith’s jaw, his eyes soft and his expression warm – Lance was surprised at the sharp lance of jealousy that sprang up between his ribs. He’d always been the fun-loving paladin, the one eager to fuck and horse around with and crack jokes, but hadn’t ever really seen himself as the relationship type. Perhaps he was just misunderstanding? Still, as he stared, he realized that Shiro and Keith’s relationship had blossomed further than just outstanding sex – there was emotion there between them, maybe even love. Suddenly, Lance wanted that.

“Your third? Third what?” He asked, watching both turn their heads and look at him. Keith smiled, holding out a hand. He blinked again, not sure what was being offered. Sex? Something else?

“Come sleep in the bed with us tonight, we’ll explain it then,” Keith started, but Lance still didn’t reach forward, staring at them with growing confusion and curiosity. Still, his heart seemed to beat harder, and he finally stood, walking forward, taking that outreached hand.

Keith pulled him close and Lance stared at him, knowing his confusion was written on his face, surprised when he felt Shiro’s strong arm link around his hips, hauling him even closer. Keith leaned forward, brushing his lips against Lance’s, until Lance had no choice but to return it. Keith smiled, tipping his chin to the left, and Lance’s eyes trailed over, watching Shiro stare at him in a way Lance hadn’t ever seen. Before he could question it, Shiro dipped his head down and kissed him – again in that sweet, soft way, not the aggressive one from before. Lance returned it, not allowing the strange flicker of hope in his chest that stirred up at the action, still pretty sure they meant sex and sex only.

“Come to our room?” Keith whispered, kissing Lance’s shoulder. He found himself nodding, even as he kept kissing Shiro, feeling Keith’s lips tug into a smile against his skin.

Either way, Lance was curious by nature, and this was too good an offer to turn down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this follow up that was requested a while back but finally cleaned it up enough to post. Enjoy! Prolly my last entry on this and tried to keep it spicy and sweet like folks wanted.

**_Nine Months Later…_ **

Lance tugged his helm off, grimacing as he rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck, sweat wetting the end of his shorn brown locks. Him, Pidge and Hunk had just spent the last several weeks on Olkarion making sure the new government under Ryner was functioning without issues. After their defeat of Zarkon’s regime and their Slumlord of a King, Lubos - who as it turned out was allowing the invasion to proceed instead of attempting to thwart it - the species had aided both Voltron and their own people by providing resources for the Castle Ship’s complicated tech.

Having returned moments ago from mind-numbing work that left little time for sleep, now all he wanted was a steaming hot shower, clean clothes and an unused bed to rest his eyes. He was wearing three-day old gear underneath his paladin armor and felt like his skin was crusted in the salty remains of hours-old dried sweat.  Waving off Hunk when food was offered, he yawned and stretched, making his way towards the doors that would lead him back to the staff quarters in the rear half of the ship. As he walked, he noted out of the corner of his eye as Allura darted through the swing doors to the main castle ship to embrace and kiss Pidge. It seemed, since the team had begun pairing off for long-term partners – Hunk with his food, Pidge with Allura, Coran with his electronics, and Lance entertaining himself with both Keith and Shiro – the two females had embraced their status past would-be casual lovers and laid claim to each other’s hearts as well. The way they interacted together, even in public, not caring who saw them embracing each other, told Lance they were as serious as he’d seen Shiro and Keith lately.

Dropping his armor parts against his locker, he stretched one last time and ignored the moan he heard from Pidge as Allura escalated their kisses, dodging into the halls and working his way back to his own quarters. Stumbling towards the shower, he closed his eyes as the robotic assistance whirled around him, soaping up his form with a whirl and beep as it removed his undergarments. He sighed, pressing his hands against the wall, letting the machine do the work for him this time - already half dozing from where he stood as it went about its business making his body clean and fresh. He heard an electronic ping from the other room, telling him Shiro or Keith most likely were messaging him - the chirp he heard from the electronic delivery service unique to their communications. Frowning, he ignored it, removing himself from the shower to brush his teeth, dry off his hair as the machines did the rest of his body, then staggered and fell into the bed.

Just as sleep seemed reachable, his mind whirled, leaving him unsettled, halfway between unconsciousness and wakefulness. Again and again, he thought of Shiro and Keith, who were most likely wondering where he was, those little chirps dinging again, reminding him he had unread messages. They had agreed to his request they not seek him out publicly - he would come to them - and yet, he barely did. Despite the sex being phenomenal, Lance found himself holding back, keeping that last emotional barrier between him and the romantic pair, not wanting to sour the arrangement in the event he wanted more than they were inadvertently willing to give. He knew it disappointed both Shiro and Keith, sensing their shared looks when they thought he wasn’t looking, but he didn’t want to be the one to crash and burn their idyllic utopia of a ‘perfect poly-romance.’

Things like that never worked out for him, not before the academy with his own family and certainly not after in his many failed attempts over the years with those species he’d found and connected with – male, female, or otherwise. He’d been taking a risk messing around with his teammates, but as long as it was merely sex and nothing more, he figured the benefits far outweighed the risks.

Eventually, the chirping stopped, and so did his mind, allowing his consciousness to ease into the comforting embrace of oblivion for a short while.

* * *

Someone was licking his cock. He groaned, blinking and squinting, looking down as he stiffened, his cock already blazing, arousal simmering in the depths of his belly like a pitched fire ready to rage into an inferno, and saw a head of dark hair.  _ Keith. _

“Wha--?” He tried to ask, his voice hoarse, but another set of hands tilted his head back, brushing a pair of strong lips against his mouth. His eyes went wide, seeing a shock of white hair, before he shuddered, feeling Keith’s mouth sink down on his shaft, taking him deep.  _ Fucking shit,  _ he thought weakly, closing his eyes and returning the kisses Shiro was giving him.

Keith didn’t stop and neither did Shiro. Shiro’s kisses kept him distracted long enough that Keith was able to wrangle a startled climax out of him before he even realized it - feeling it spring from him like an unexpected explosion of light and sound, dimly realizing the garbled grunts of pleasure were from him, stifled by Shiro’s lips keeping firm against his own.

Keith kept sucking, even as his rough ministrations turned light and teasing. Shiro eased back, watching Lance, and he in turn watched Shiro, not sure what to make of this. He couldn’t read Shiro’s expression and wouldn’t look down to stare at Keith, feeling his cock tighten again, from half-mast to fully ready once more. They had a way of doing that with him.

Just as he was about to ask what was going on, Shiro stood and gripped Lance’s hair tightly. He winced at the pull on his roots, blinking as Shiro shoved his face forward, feeling his cock into his mouth. Having no choice but to open up, he sucked him down even as Keith’s fingers replaced his mouth and then suddenly he felt his cock pressing against his rim. He was surprised to feel the penetration give so easily, then realized as Shiro moaned and began to thrust that Keith must’ve slicked his cock up while sucking him off. 

_ Fuck, that’s --  _ He was embarrassed to admit how turned on he was. His own cock bobbed and he showed Shiro the same detail to attention that Keith had shown him. Keith, for his part, was fucking him in long-seated strokes, clearly enjoying himself from what Lance could hear of his ragged panting intermixed with moans.

“I’m going to come in that mouth of yours, then you’re going to tell me why you’ve been keeping up emotional walls. We’re not leaving until you know, explicitly, that you’re  _ ours.  _ I’ve already got the Castle Ship’s AI poised to move your stuff into our quarters,” Shiro growled, beginning to drive into his mouth so hard, Lane struggled not to gag, even as his eyes went wide.  _ Wait, what? _

He didn’t have time to think or respond, because Shiro chose that moment to get rough, driving his cock brutally down his throat, barely giving Lance room to breathe or accommodate him. Keith also began a hard, fast pace that left his body singing.

“ _Now_ ,” he heard Shiro hiss out, then both of them were coming - Keith grinding and spurting in his ass, Shiro shocking him with the endless amounts of cum he was shooting down his throat. Lance gagged, but quickly recovered, even as he reached down to spur his own release, aching so viciously he thought he’d die if he didn’t get to come as well, but Shiro’s iron grip held him back. His eyes flashed but Shiro shuddered and held his gaze, the blades of his cheekbones harsh in his face, flickers of rapture stuttering across his face as he forced Lance to continue to swallow.

“Not until you give us what we want - what we know you want, too,” Shiro finally said, pulling back just as Keith slipped out of his body. Lance flushed red, knowing his lips were swollen, that part of Shiro’s cum dribbled down his chin and Keith’s own release wet the globes of his ass.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He grit out, glaring at them both, not enjoying the look of compassion that slowly infused their faces. He wanted sexual dominance from time to time, sure. Raging sex marathons? Damn straight. But love? He shuddered, lowering his eyes. He’d never talked about his past for a reason - feeling like he was back on Earth, at the academy or even before then, trying so desperately to fit in, but being rejected, called a klutz or oaf or things far worse. 

“We love you,” Keith whispered, leaning down and kissing his mouth. “How can’t you see that? Know that? With everything that’s been happening the past few months?”

Lance said nothing, but Shiro leaned down as well, kissing him, ignoring that it was his own release smeared across Lance’s cheeks. Lance trembled, feeling the tenderness of that kiss, even as Shiro pulled back and then it was Keith’s hands cupping his cheeks, drawing his head in the opposite direction, then kissing him with the same reverence as Shiro had.

Lance shuddered, feeling a surge of emotion well up, threatening to topple that wall he had so steadfastly built over the past several months. Moments of their relationship flashed before his eyes -  _ Shiro and Keith giving him gifts that suited him for Christmas, far beyond what a friend would, given like a lover would a spouse; Keith teaching him to duel; Shiro catching him on cleaning duty and making love to him in a shadowed corner of the docking station; candlelit dinners in Shiro and Keith’s quarters as they spilled about their pasts, their hopes for the future, and their insistent promises that they’d never be apart; finally the talks of marriage, something Lance had avoided returning, but they’d asked for his ideas on rings...three of them, to be exact. _

“Why? Why do you have to have that? Can’t this be enough?” He whispered back, feeling his voice crack. Keith settled over him, stroking his cheeks, smiling faintly, even as Shiro leaned down, shocking Lance by taking his cock and pressing it against his rim as he looked down and sank down on Lance’s cock, groaning as he closed his eyes, settled himself, then began to grind down, stroking his own cock as he did so. It rocked him, Shiro  _ never  _ did that, always preferring to top. 

“I love you both. Marry me,” Shiro groaned, opening his eyes to stare down at Lance, sitting up suddenly on his knees to tug Lance upwards - too late realizing it was so Keith could wriggle underneath Lance and then once more take up space inside him. Lance struggled not to come on the spot, taking hold of Shiro’s cock for him, then they moved - slow, gentle, Shiro staring into Lance’s eyes as Keith kissed and nipped at Lance’s neck.

“Marry us,” Keith whispered. “Please?”

Lance wasn’t sure what to say - laugh in surprise? They were  _ serious?  _ Cry? Come? He wanted to do all three. He did love them, he realized, just too afraid to admit it. They wanted him, clearly, and were begging to take his hand in marriage. Three against the endless army of Zarkon - but if he had to place bets, he’d place money on the strength of their love any day.

He finally settled with a compromise, bowing up as his body took over, hoarsely tearing a response from his mouth even as his orgasm ripped through him and he filled Shiro with his cum.

_ “Yes.” _


End file.
